


When You Were By My Side

by peterporker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Canon-Typical Violence, Dad Bucky Barnes, Eventual Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Lung Cancer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, No Happy Ending Fest, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterporker/pseuds/peterporker
Summary: Peter Parker starts developing feelings for Deadpool after he saves an elementary school full of children by hugging a bomb. The only problem is, Peter is becoming weaker and he doesn't know why. All he knows is he's pretty sure Wade Wilson is the perfect man for him. What he doesn't know? How long they have left together.





	1. Dammit, Deadpool!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains major character death and mentions of life-threatening cancer. Please proceed with caution. I can't promise a happy ending for this one, mates.

It was around six on a chilly september night when Peter sat at the edge of an apartment building, a box of Chinese take-out abandoned beside him. His mask was rolled up over his nose, and the cool air made his lips curl. For such a hot summer, it got chilly quickly. That wasn't important, though. The important thing was the hair on the back of his neck rose with alarm. He barely moved in time to avoid a hand coming down in the concrete where he had just been sitting.  
"That isn't a very polite way to greet a friend," a familiar voice squawked, and Peter could basically hear the pout in his voice. Peter quickly rolled his mask back down, and turned to see the black-and red merc he had only just lesrned to tolerate. "Not your friend, Pool. What do you want?"  
Those damn expressive eyes drooped and Wade let out a small whine, throwing his arms out dramatically. "Spidey, I saved that perky ass of yours last week, and you saved my wrinkly ass yesterday. Automatic friendship." Damn Deadpool and his stupid logic. Deadpool was so lucky Peter tolerated him. "That's not how it works, Pool. Now spit it out."  
"Oh!" Deadpool's exclamation made Peter jump, and Deadpool clapped his hands as if he just remembered what he came for. "There's a bomb in the elementary school down the block. And there's kids... in the building... at the moment... for some sort of event." Deadpool paused between his words, drawing out the sentence longer than needed. He was wasting Peter's time. "Dammit, Deadpool! Why didn't you just say when you got here?" Peter was already on his feet and scrambling to clamp his web-shooters onto his wrist. "Stay here, I don't need you screwing everything up," he yelled to Deadpool.

Of course he didn't listen. By the time Peter dropped onto the roof of the school, Deadpool was already sitting on the ledge, feet swinging back and forth like a child. "What the hell, Pool? Just... Don't get in my way, got it?" Wade immediately perked when he heard Peter's voice, and nod enthusiastically. "Oh, Spidey! Our first together-mission," he cooed. "Let's get in there and fuck shit up!" "If you use that language around the children I'm strapping the bomb to you," Peter growled.  
Peter crawled along the side of the building, careful to avoid windows as he scaled the wall. And Deadpool just jumped to the ground, like an idiot. Peter heard a sick crack followed by Wade's powerful laughter. "I'm all good, Spidey! Just uhh... Yeah." Peter could only roll his eyes, rappeling down to land carefully. Without so much as a last look at Deadpool, he pushed the doors to the school open. Lucky for him, none of the students or parents were in the main hallway. The only sign of life was music and laughter coming from where he assumed the gym or the cafeteria was. It wasn't until then that he realized he didn't know where the bomb was.  
Luckily, Deadpool hobbled in with his leg in his hand, eyes squinting as if he was smiling. He waved to Peter with the disembodied leg, and Peter rolled his eyes. "Pool, could you not... wave that thing around. We have something kind of important to do," he scolded as Deadpool slowly lowered the leg. "Now, if I know anything about bad guys, the bomb is in the boiler room. Now we just have to fi-" "Found it," Deadpool yelled, pulling the last door in the hall open to reveal the boiler room, and the Bomb was strapped to the concrete wall beside the door. And there was only thirty seconds left. And the door was about 25 seconds away, even if he ran at full speed. "Fuck."  
Peter wasn't quite sure who said it, they probably said it at the same time if he was being honest. Shit... 27 seconds. "Pool, we gotta- is there a window?" Peter was looking around frantically for a window or a door to an empty classroom, and Deadpool was uncharacteristically silent. "Pool come on, we gotta-" "Run as fast as you can and don't look back, Spidey. Please," And Peter didn't have enough time to respond. He turned to see Deadpool clutching the device, hugging it close to himself. He was gripping the doorknob, already closing the door. Then multiple things happened at once.  
He heard it first, the final tick that gave way to the deafening sound of the explosion. Then he saw it, the flash under the door and the blood that splattered from the crack beneath the door. Then the screams and cried of the children and parents, but.. The building was in tact, and no one was hurt. Except for Deadpool. Shit. He hadn't even realized he had dropped to his knees until he felt the pain sinking in from his kneecaps slamming into the tile. The ringing in his ears was near deafening, but all he could focus on was the blood still pooling beneath the door.  
And then everything was silent. The people inside must have evacuated because their voices were distant and muffled. Why was he just sitting there? He quickly pulled himself up and scrambled toward the door, gripping the doorknob like a lifeline. The knob didn't budge, and he pulled with all the effort he could muster. It wasn't hard, because of the super strength and all. When the door flew off the hunges, he noticed three things. The entire back of the room was blown to shit, bricks scattered and water leaking from pipes. The second thing he noticed was the faint grunting coming from the back corner. The third thing he noticed was Deadpool in the corner, devoid of his legs or... his bottom half in general. And his left arm was so twisted and mutilated it looked like a balloon animal. A very morbid balloon animal.

"What the _fuck_ Deadpool! What did you-" He was cut off by a particularly loud grunt from Deadpool's direction, and he turned to see the Merc looking at him with pained, but still squinted eyes. "Spidey, I'm flattered by your concern, but I'm kind of in awful pain over here. Mind helping a wrinkly ballsack out?" Pool's words made the situation seem like it wasn't a big deal, but it was because Deadpool was missing everything from the torso down and the school was missing the entire back half of it's boiler room. But Peter couldn't be upset with Deadpool right now. No matter how annoying or crude the merc was, he just sacraficed himself for Peter and an enitre school of children. All Peter knew was he had to get Deadpool out of here immediately before emergency services arrived, and he didn't know where the Merc lived. Well, to Peter's apartment, then.


	2. Peter-Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.. again... oof.

Wade couldn't remember falling asleep, but he woke to a soft humming from somewhere within the room. It was difficult to open his eyes, and an unforgivingly harsh fluorescent light greeted his eyes. It was coming in through a small doorway, which he could barely see the outline of a person through. 

"If I wake up to your ass one more time, Spidey, I'll be convinced that I died and went to heaven."

The figure in the other room jumped, reaching for something on the counter and struggling to shove it over his head. Once the red material was fitted nicely, the man turned to look at Wade through the doorway.

"Pool, you probably can't even go to heaven," he remarked, masked eyes narrowed with playful intent. Wade only rolled his eyes in response, and somehow Spidey could see it through his mask because he let out an indignant snort.

Wait for it...

Aaand...

Wade gasped dramatically, bringing his hands up to his face. Spidey had left his mask on, and Wade couldn't tell if it was out of respect for Wade or fear of his face. Either way, he appreciated the possibility of Spidey respecting his privacy.

"Pool, I just finished making tacos if you w-"

"You had me at tacos," Wade interrupted, already at Spidey's side. "You sure know how to woo a man, my Itsy Bitsy Spider!"

"Call me that one more time and I'll leave you stuck to the ceiling," Spider-Man warned.

"Kinky!"

°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

By the time Wade finished basically all of the tacos, Spidey already had a batch of cookies in the oven and some old cartoons on the television. Wade was sitting on the couch and quoting the episode word-for-word, and Spidey only seemed mildly impressed. 

"Hey, can you come out here and help me move the cookies to the cooling rack?"

Wade was so deep into the cartoon that he hadn't realised Spidey had called for his help at least three times, and only when the shorter man was in front of him did he look up from the TV. Wade was almost startled, looking up to see that the mask was pulled up over his nose to reveal freckles dotting the younger man's cheeks, covering the skin all the way down to his slender neck. He was wearing a black graphic t-shirt with some science pun Wade didn't understand, the look completed with slim sweatpants that hugged Spidey's thighs just right.

"Uhh- yessir," Wade chuckled, standing a bit too abruptly for Spidey's liking, apparently, because he staggered backward slightly, just barely missing the coffee table thanks to Wade's outstretched arm. Spidey fell into his grasp, a small gasp escaping his lips as he trembled. When he realised he wasn't even falling anymore, he opened his eyes to see Wade's masked face a bit too close for comfort.

"Oh I- Sorry, Spidey. Here just..." He propped the smaller man back up on his feet, carefully unravelling him from his arms that were totally thicker than the entirety of Spidey's head. Wow, he was small.

"I am not small," Spidey exclaimed indignantly, pulling his arm away from Wade. Oops, he probably said that out loud.

"Yes, you did say it out loud. Now come help me with the cookies or perish."

°○°○°○°○°○°○°○°

When Wade and his Spidey were back in the kitchen plating the cookies, Wade had started playing some music from his phone that was not stolen, thank you very much. The familiar tune of "I Miss U" by Blink-182 was blasting through the kitchen while Wade plated his own cookies.

"Pool, look," Spidey exclaimed as he turned, only to buckle over with laughter. It appears both of them had been plating their cookies in the shape of a penis. Wade had to laugh at that, too, because Spidey seemed so proud of himself.

"Good job, Spidey, but I get extra points because I probably thought of it first."

Spidey was about to open his mouth in an indignant retort, but Wade shut him up eith a simple "I'm always thinking of dicks, anyway."

By this point, Wade was more than capable of taking himself home, but there was something about Spidey that made him want to stay. That something being Spidey literally asking him to stay the night.

After the cookies had been devoured and the old cartoons were turned off in favor of watching Adventure Time, Spidey came out of his room to offer Wade a pair of sweatpants that looked maybe a bit too small for him, and yet another science pun shirt that he couldn't understand for the life of him. Spidey only chuckled at Wade's distraught screaming about not being able to understand the shirt and grabbed a different one from his closet. This one had Spidey's logo on the front of it, and Spidey seemed a bit embarrassed about owning it.

"My friend, his name's Ned- he bought it for me. He saw it while he was out and bought himself a matching one, too," his spider explained, fidgeting with the t-shirt he held in his hands. 

"I get it, no need to hide it," Wade said, before breaking out into a mischievous grin. "I already knew you were a conceited asshole." Spidey didn't take this to offense. Instead, he clutched his stomach and doubled over with uncontrolled laughter and _fuck_ if that wasn't adorable.

"Ah yes, Peter the Conceited Asshole."

Bingo.

Peter ceased his laughing and froze, clutching his stomach for an entirely different reason.

"Hmm," Wade thought, barely paying attention to Peter's panic. "Petey-pie, Petemaster, Peter-Man, Pete Machine-"

Peter found it in himself to continue his laughter, but now it was lighter and a bit more nervous. "If you call me any of those I will personally oversee your execution."

"Ouch, bad news, Petey-pie. I can't be executed. Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" He suddenly broke off in a chorus of over-excited "oh's" and threw his arms into the air.

"My name is Wade! Wade Winston Wilson!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
